


Icy Relations: A Candlenights Story

by sunnynights



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Saving the World, possibly to lovers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnynights/pseuds/sunnynights
Summary: This wasn't how Magnus or Lucas thought they would be spending Candlenights Eve...
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides/Lucas Miller
Kudos: 5





	Icy Relations: A Candlenights Story

_Twas the night before Candlenights, when all through the Bureau,  
Friends take a break from being the hero._

_Angus shows Mavis his Hanukkah sweater,  
Mookie hopes Pan brings him gifts from his letter._

_The Grim Reaper raises his scythe up sky high  
To cut down a tree while his boyfriend bakes pie._

_Two lich lovers stay out of the cold,  
Dreaming of what their new future will hold._

_Merle grows mistletoe, Avi makes hot toddies,  
Killian hangs lights (Carey checks out her body)._

_Davenport practices a holiday sea shanty  
Lucretia smiles as she listens, she's happy that he's happy._

_It's a beautiful scene I don't want to make gory,  
But danger makes a much better Candlenights story._

_So an unlikely pairing, one nerdy and one burly,  
Must come together to fix a gift opened too early._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like chilean miners emerging from the depths, my holiday spirit has arrived


End file.
